Talk:Epic Weapon/@comment-10824773-20140107024508
Hear me out on this one. I concede that CA:BR has removed the Mythics from the MYST-Epic and generated a new MYST-Mythic. But... I don't personally believe this immediately implies that Mythics are no longer Epics. My reasons? 1) '''Most Mythics are completely superior to their Epic counterparts. The Azazel is pretty damn good; it's a carbon copy of the Baron's M416 CQB with faster recoil recovery and reload speed. The Orthus is the Orthus, no explanation. The Andromalius '''never tanks, and it has extremely high accuracy to boot, as well as an above average rate of fire. Note I say "Most" because Legion is a little worthless. 1a) '''Branching off of this line of logic, we can pretty much make a triangle chart out of this, going from bottom up this way: NX Standard -> NX Rare -> NX Epic -> NX Mythic. As we all say, Mythics and Epics are separated because of the case, right? Let's move on now. '''1b) Suppose we had a food pyramid. The bottom level is eaten by the level above it, and the level above that one eats the one that preys on the bottom level. Confused? What I'm saying is that if A was eaten by B and B was eaten by C. Because of the nature of the food pyramid, energy goes bottom up as well. Energy is a property of each level, yes? Now, no matter how you look at it, the bottom level's energy, no matter how small the amount, will travel to the peak of the food pyramid, because by the laws of reality, energy is never used up, just moved and recycled (this is how I understand it anyway.) 1c) Juxtapose 1a and 1b. The NX traingle chart directly compares with the food pyramid; properties from each level carry over to the next. NX Standards, while not completely up to par with the NX Rare, share at least some properties with the NX Rare; both are NX, both are renewable, both are directly purchasable at times (this can be disputed) and both can be obtained from cases. The NX Rare and the NX Epic also share some properties that still are present in the NX Standard; both are NX, both are renewable and both can be commonly obtained from cases. Now, the new MYST-Mythic case makes this juxtaposition finalize. Since the MYST-Mythic is now available for an indefinite amount of time on CA:BR, it is now considered a common case, since anyone could waltz in with the money and get one. Now, the Epics and Mythics have common properties still present in the Rares and Standards; both are NX and both are obtainable from cases. None of this is coincidence. Adding all this together gives me the impression that Mythics still hold some properties of Epics, however Mythics share so many similarities now that it's very difficult to just put them apart in everything but effectiveness. This leads me to my own personal opinion that Mythics, while split from Epics via cases, are still Epics in a sense, but just better. I just wasted my time writing an essay but I had to get this off my chest. :c